guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancek
test :It works, and welcome -- Cwingnam2000 19:58, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Hello, and welcome to GuildWiki Please do not create random articles in GuildWiki. The article "The", which you've created twice, has been deleted each time. We are a game fansite, not an encyclopedia nor a dictionary. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:42, 18 September 2006 (CDT) User page help Heya there, welcome. I reckon a good start is some profession icons e.g. etc. You can use these by adding . --Xasxas256 19:57, 21 September 2006 (CDT) No problem My pleasure about the clean-up. I'll see what i can do about your userpage. Leeroythefeared 16:01, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Congratulations on the successful vetting of your build! Leeroythefeared 13:52, 27 September 2006 (CDT) please donot advertise for builds on the skill articles especially considering the build you are advertising for is still being tested and has not been certified, i find it rather improper to advertise, on the individual skill pages, that the build is a "good way" to use the skill. I wuld appreciate it if you could remove all the advertisements you have added. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:29, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Crenellated Sword I'm not sure what the point was adding the article protection notice to this article, since no vandalism has occurred since July 8th and there have been no discussion regarding vandalism on the talk page. Also, that does not mean the page is protected, it's just a notice. Please refrain from those kinds of actions. Thanks — Gares 16:18, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Talk:N/E Soul Spiker Its not up to you to decide whether it is valid or not. Please do not delete comments again — Skuld 12:15, 3 November 2006 (CST) its because they didn't test it... ----Lancek 23:57, 24 November 2006 (CST) Useless comments Lancek! Stop spamming! I mean what is this, seriously ;} — Skuld 17:45, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Similarly, how does this advance the development of the article to which it is appended? Or this?Fox Bloodraven 13:26, 3 December 2006 (CST) Skill stub Don't put the skill stub template on your user page. --Fyren 04:28, 6 December 2006 (CST) New Messages your trick "new messages" notice is considered disruptive. please take it down. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:00, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC)